Moon Cycle
by Slytherin.Sin
Summary: Remus wakes up one morning as a girl.
1. Chapter 1

Moon Cycle

Disclaimer: I do not have the fortune of owning Harry Potter. I write for fun and make no money off it whatsoever.

note: _Italics are thoughts _

/\\/\\

Remus stared at his body in the mirror, horrified. Oh dear god what happened? Instead of the scrawny tall male that he was use to seeing, the body he was sure was there last night, he was confronted with the impossible. His body was no longer the lanky and lined body of a boy but was the soft and curved body of a female. His face was thin and elfish, with high cheekbones and full lips. Long, brown waves flowed down his back nearly reaching his bum. The only thing that remained of the old Remus was his eyes and the scar from when he was attacked as a child. Letting out a shaky breath Remus waved his wand around, muttering a few spells in hopes that James and Sirius had spelled the mirror. Finding nothing he let out a groan. Maybe it's me. James was always good at Transfiguration. He tested his body, Nothing happened. _Great just what I need._ A bang on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Remus, you okay?" the muffled snickers of his friends outside the door snapped him out of his brooding. Knowing he couldn't hide in the washroom all day he threw on his robes and took a deep breath.

Unlocking the door he stumbled forward, catching on to the person closest to avoid falling. He looked up at Sirius, the one who caught him and would have been amused by the look of shock if he hadn't been so angry. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" he screamed causing them all to start laughing again.

"Wow who knew you could be such a hot chick Mooney. If I wasn't crazy about Lily I'd be tempted to go out with you." James smirked looking at his friend. "Mind if I get a feel?" He asked moving closer to touch Remus up. "

"GET THE HELL AWAY POTTER!. I WANT YOU TO CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!" He placed his arms on his hips, trying to appear threatening but only managing to create more laughs.

"We can't" squeaked Peter.

"Can't?" asked Remus in what he hoped was a dangerous voice.

"We don't know how."

"What do you mean?" Now Remus started to panic, what if I'm stuck like this forever. Scowling he pushed past his friends and made his way to the common room looking for lily. Spying her on the other side, he marched over. "Lily" he whined, hating how girly he sounded. The redheaded girl looked up with a frown on her face."I'm sorry, I don't think I know you. "

"Lily, it's me, Remus." Lily's frown darkened. "Listen I don't know who put you up to this, but Remus is my friend and I know him. He's most certainly not you."

Wracking his brain for a way to prove his identity, he noticed Sirius and James making their way over. Leaning close he whispered into the other girl's ear. "Last year, around Christmas, we were on our night patrol and you complained nonstop about James. When we reached the hall leading to Gryffindor you turned and whispered that you wished he would stop being so damn conceited and that you liked him best when he was himself." Lily's eyes widened and she dragged him up towards the forbidden girl's dormitory, surprising him when the wards didn't stop him like it normally did to the boys foolish enough to try. Guess this means I'm a bonified girl now.

Safely shut in her dorm with wards for privacy, Lily let out a shriek. "Remus, oh my god what the hell happened to you? WAS IT THAT STUPID POTTER BOY? I SWEAR I'LL HEX HIM ALL THE WAY TO LONDON!. I-"

"Lily, please" Remus let out a little chuckle at his friends reaction. She was taking it worse than him and he definitely didn't envy James next time she seen him.

"Remus how are you taking this so well? You're a woman. A gorgeous woman, but still. How did this happen?"

"Umm... Well I don't really know actually. When I found out they didn't know how to reverse it, I stormed out and found you. You have to help me, please" he looked down dejectedly at his feet. Feeling pity, Lily gave him a hug. "First lets get you fixed up, you can't wander around dressed like a guy. Then we'll find out what they did and maybe we can reverse it."

/\\/\\

"JAMES POTTER YOU ARE AN IDIOT! WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH THE DUNGBOMB FOR BRAINS YOU HAVE, WHEN YOU DECIDED IT WOULD BE A SMART IDEA TO TURN YOUR FRIEND INTO A GIRL!. ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT OR EVEN IF THERE'S AN ANTIDOTE." The object of Lily's anger sat on his bed, speechless for the first time ever. Not brave enough to meet Lily's eyes he mumbled something to the floor. "WHAT?"

"It was a harmless prank Evans, no need to get your panties in a twist. Besides I kind of like him like this; better on the eyes." Sirius leaned against the wall watching Lily rant with an amused smirk on his face. Remus grabbed Lily as she moved towards the other boy, wrestling the wand out of her hand just in case. Moving her to have a seat on his bed, he turned back to his friends. "Okay, what did you do to me?" He asked in a calm voice. "Well" Sirius drawled swaggering towards him. "After the game we all came back up to the common room where we proceeded to get wasted onFirewhisky and that Vodka stuff James brought"

"Aabsolute vodka" piped up Peter.

"Whatever. And being a lightweight you were the first drunk and passed out on the stairs. After dropping you down the-"

"You dropped me?"

"It was an accident. So we left you there and while James was embarrassing himself in front of Evans, I was hitting second base with Ally and then... don't remember. Do you James?" "

"Nope, well I remember stumbling up the stairs to bed. Peter you didn't drink, what happened?"

"After you came in Sirius showed up with Remus in his arms, joking about being a knight in shining armor and James thought it would be funny to give him a princess and you sort of hit Remus with your wand but nothing happened and we all laughed and went to bed."

Remus was dismayed with how little information they had but still, it wasn't hopeless. "Okay, so we'll go to the library and do some research, it should be empty so not many people will see me- DON'"T YOU DARE SNEAK AWAY YOU TWO" James and Sirius had been trying to slip out the door. "But Remus" Sirius whined "No buts, Sirius, you got me into this mess so your both going to help me out, you too Peter. And don't forget I'm faster than you so don't try running away. And," he smiled evilly "I'm a prefect, I can take house points. "

"You wouldn't" twin faces filled with horror stared back.

"Try me. Coming Lil, Peter?"

"It's not working, nothing is" Remus sighed and flopped onto the ground. It was Sunday evening and they had spent most of the weekend alternating between books and trying out different solutions. So far his hair had changed six different colors. He grew fatter then skeletal before reaching back his normal weight. He'd grown, shrunk, turned blue, developed a tail and about a dozen other horrible things that didn't work. The worst part was that any spells which may have helped would either not work or last only temporarily "I think we need help." He sighed. "Not yet moony, I think this spell may work."

"Padfoot, you said that about the last five spells." He groaned. "You guys head back, I'll go to the hospital wing."

As he made his miserable way towards the hospital wing, he didn't notice the Slytherin watching him go by. "Well now, what would a gorgeous thing like you be doing out wandering halls past curfew. " Jumping as an arm slid around his shoulders he groaned as he recognized the person as Lucius. "Sod Off" He said shrugging the older boy away.

"I think not. What I do think is that you should be nice to me or I may decide to take you to a teacher ...or perhaps the headmaster for breaking rules. We wouldn't want that now would we? So why don't you be nice and come play?"

"No I don't think-" He was pushed against the wall before Malfoy kissed him. Disgusting. My first kiss and it's from the biggest jerk in the entire school. He struggled against the blond, managing to free his arms before being trapped once more. He bit down on the lips attacking him. He tasted blood and was glad to hear a grunt of pain. It lasted for a second before his head connected with the concrete behind him and he saw stars. "Hey Moony I decided to come with you for moral support." Sirius froze, shocked at what was happening before lunging at Lucius and ripping him away. Worried that Padfoot would get carried away and kill the other boy, Remus tugged at him, yelling at him to stop. He finally got through to the older boy who broke away. "Slime like you aren't worth my energy normally, but if you ever force yourself on a girl ever again, I'll find you" He offered a few more threats that were physically impossible for good measure before putting his arm around Remus and leading him away.

"Be careful moony, you were lucky I came by, next time no one may."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Remus relieved at his friends interference and could tell from the tension inPadfoot that he was still angry. As they reached the hospital wing he paused before going in. "Thank you."

"You again. Why is it that every week you or one of your friends are in here with some injury or another. Madam Pomfrey had rushed out the moment they got there, looking surprised then resigned when she realized it was them. What's the story behind this one? I'm sure it will be more interesting than last time when Pettigrew's Tongue grew to the size of his body."

The two boys tried to hide smiles remembering back to a few weeks ago when they had convinced Wormtail to eat a candy that had been at the bottom of Sirius trunk for who knows how long.

"My fault madam, I wasn't feeling well all night Friday and when Remus woke me up I poked him with my wand and called him a girl. We didn't even realize anything happened until we woke up the next morning. I feel horrible about it." Everyone knew Pomfrey had taken a liking to Remus but only a few knew why.

Remus was a werewolf and every month on the full moon, Pomfrey would bundle him up and lead him out totheWhomping Willow which hid a path to the shrieking shack. Once there she would give him a few potions in hopes it would help and leave him alone, not knowing his friends would show up in animagus form moments later. Eventually in the morning she would return and take his unconscious body back to the school and hospital wing where he would stay another day or two in order to heal. Because he spent so much time there already, she never liked it when he or one of his friends showed up after some stupid prank or other gone wrong. She could tell they were lying but didn't press, instead waving her wand and muttering a few diagnostic spells. "I'll need to see if you're completely a girl so if you don't mind, take off your clothes."

"My what?" He looked at her in horror; the idea of showing his body was too embarrassing to think about.

"You heard me, remove your clothes, and you" she turned toward Sirius who had been snickering in the corner. "I don't care how good a friend you are, I want privacy so leave, or at least move to the other side of the curtains."

After Sirius left Remus slowly pulled off his clothes, his face turning a deep red at the thought of being naked in front of another. After a few moments of being studied and poked in places he was allowed to dress and his friend came back in.

"Well boy at least you haven't done anything permanent. We will be able to change you back."Both boys let out sighs of relief and shared a smile. "But," _No not but, buts are never a god thing._ "I'm afraid the potion needed will take a month to brew."

/\\/\\

A/N: So this is my first attempt and I have some ideas what I want to do with this. I apologise in advance for my grammar which is atrocious and shall be edited, as well as my paragraph structure which is sadly hopeless. Chapter 2 is on its way


	2. Chapter 2

  
>Lucius wasn't mad. No, anger did not help one in their pursuits, causing instead more problems. His pride had been insulted and he had been humiliated. Malfoys did not get humiliated. He hated it, and hated that the younger Gryffindor had shown up and kept him away from the female. He knew it was the Black boy, the one who everyone expected to join Slytherin but ended up in the complete opposite house, a blood traitor. As a younger student Lucius wouldn't bother with him but he was curious about that girl. He was sure he had never seen her around. Lucius wanted to know who she was, and Malfoys were rarely denied their desires. Lucius was on a mission.<br>Later as he sat in the dungeon common room attempting to look over his Transfiguration paper, his focus was broken by a group of fourth years. He got up prepared to tell them to quit when he stopped. He didn't know any of them however one bore a striking resemblance to Black. "You there, what is your name."Frightened at being addressed by upperclassmen the child mumbled something under his breath."What did you say? Speak up. One does not mumble when asked a question."  
>"Regulus, Regulus Black." He said, looking anywhere but at the upperclassman's face.<br>"Come with me Black, you may have some information I require" Turning he, made his way towards the dorm at a brisk pace, stopping once inside his room. "Your brother is in Gryffindor?"  
>"Sirius, Yes"<br>"Is he dating anyone" The boy laughed causing Lucius to glare at him. He stopped immediately and elaborated."My brother doesn't date; his…attention span is short."  
>"Indeed. Tell me; are you close to your brother?"<br>"Not particularly. But we talk and such."  
>"Good" Lucius was glad at his luck. "I have a job for you, one that will benefit both of us as long as you succeed and keep quiet. I am a private man and would hate if anything happened due to…loose tongues." He gently stroked his wand to get the threat across, knowing the boy would do as he wished and keep quiet, whether out of fear or greed, he could hardly care less.<p>\\/\\

"Hey, Sirius," The Gryffindor looked up to see his brother coming towards him; he wasn't running exactly but it was close enough..  
>"What Reg? I don't have any time." He sighed in exasperation as his little brother fell into step with him and James.<br>"I was just curious Sirus, about that new girl you were seen with. Everyone's talking about her but no one knows who she is."  
>"And that's how I want to keep it. Why do you want to know? Last time I checked you were years younger and a loser. Girls like that wouldn't be caught dead with you. Or any Slytherin really." And with that, Sirius left, oblivious to the whispered insult of wanker and a wall being kicked in anger.<p>

"I don't get it pads. You're the one who comes up with the most outrageous ideas, some bordering on stupidity, and I'm not complaining because I enjoy it but why are you being so...so cautious. We've done worse things, some of which would mean expulsion if caught. And we know Moony can take care of himself so why not?" James asked. He stared at the other boy in confusion.  
>"It's just that this time things are different. With Remus being a girl he...he might get hurt." James was right about Sirius lapse of behaviour but Remus had asked him to keep the incident quiet so none of their friends knew what occurred on the way to the infirmary. "Besides he'll be back in class tomorrow and everyone will know what happened." Remus had been excused from classes so Poppy could do some tests and they hadn't seen him since the morning as they rushed out.<br>"Hmm you're right. News like this will travel fast." James stared at a portrait in deep thought, not noticing as the wizard in the picture picked his nose. "Still we only have one double class tomorrow so we have most of the day and possibly until the next morning if we play it right.""I don't know James. I really think this is a bad idea. Besides Remus would have to go along with it and you know he doesn't like taking a big part in our pranks."  
>"Yeah but I think if you asked him he might. If any of us can convince Moony it would be you."<br>Sirius had never realized that before, but now as he thought back James was right. Whenever they were doing something that Remus thought was too risky or stupid, Sirius was always the one who convinces him to relax and go along with the plan. I wonder why? He thought idly, as he agreed.  
>Remus was sitting quietly on his bed talking to Peter as they walked in. "Hey what's going on?" James asked noticing that Moony's area was empty and his trunk absent. He and Sirius moved onto the already occupied bed after casting a quick silencing charm and lock on the door."Well Pomphrey wanted to do a few more tests; make sure I'm healthy and such. What she's really worried about is how it may affect my change and-" He broke off as James cursed and they all avoided looking at him. " Listen it's alright. I know you're sorry and it was an accident. She's probably just overreacting and the change will be normal. And you guys will be there if something goes wrong. Anyways, seeing as now I'm not a boy, and cannot be put with the girls, Dumbledore has given me rooms of my own to live in for the next little while. He must think one of you will molest me in my sleep if I stay here and I'll molest a girl if I'm put with them." He laughed Knowing both scenarios were as unlikely as Snivillus wearing pink.<p>

"Your perfectly fine Lupin there's no reason for you not to go to class." Madam Pompfrey said, putting away her tools.  
>"But anything could happen. I might start my period and get cramps. Or menopause: I hear girls get that. What if some guy hits on me? I might get raped or pregnant. It's dangerous out there." Remus protested, trying and failing to sway the medi-witch to his side.<br>"Don't be silly, you're overreacting. And you can't get pregnant. Now I suggest you hurry off to eat before classes and don't try skipping. You'll be fine"  
>Remus wasn't so sure but he knew a lost cause when he saw one. Slouched over he dragged his feet out the door, imagining a hundred different scenarios, each worst then the one before as he joined James. "Don't worry we got your back"<br>"I know James but you can't be with me all the time. And I have arithmancy by myself later. What If I'm attacked?"  
>"You may be a female Remus, but thanks to your furry problem and smarts, I doubt there's anyone in school who could do you much harm"<br>Their conversation stopped abruptly as they reached DADA. As he walked into class the noise ceased. All eyes were on Remus as he slid into a seat at the back. Moving his books he arranged them all in front, blocking himself from view, the pitiful defence making him feel safe. It helped that Sirius sat beside him and James and Peter in front. He was successfully away from the rest of the class. As professor Labor strolled in, he stopped at the sight of Remus, collecting himself with a small shake he continued to the front to begin their lesson.  
>"Today we will be learning about werewolves. Please open to the chapter in your books."<br>Remus didn't bother paying attention to Labor's voice as he droned on about the characteristics of a werewolf. Leaning forward onto his desk in order to further hide, he let out a small sigh. Sirius must have heard him, because a moment later, a piece of parchment slid across the table. It was a scribble of a dog and wolf wrestling on the ground. The dog had a goofy grin on his face as he darted away from the wolf's paws and shook its rear. He chuckled as the wolf knocked the dog over and their fight began again. But his fear popped back as his thoughts drifted towards the approaching moon and wondered how it would effect his change. He had only ever met one other werewolf before and that one had been a male too. In fact he had never heard of female ones. Curious he raised his hand.  
>"Yes ms-Mr. Lupin?" gasps and whispers circulated the class but he tried his hardest to ignore them.<br>"Sir, I was curious. Whenever we think of werewolves we think of men. Are there any females?"  
>"Ah. Good question, five points to Gryffindor." Mr. Labor said, looking over the class at Lupin "We typically think of werewolves as male. Female wolves are a lot less common but they do exist, though most who received the bite do not make it through the first year. In Medieval times it was common belief that this was because of a female's fragile composition, whether or not that is true, and I like to believe it is not, there are a few that do survive. Their changes and behaviour are exactly the same but unlike the male they are incapable of reproduction. There have been a couple reported cases throughout the centuries where pregnancies have occurred but they all result in miscarriages the child is always killed early on due to the mother's shifting. Males on the other hand not only have children but prove to be more fertile, de to an increase of testosterone during the shift." He turned his attention to the rest of the class, looking troubled as he moved on in the lesson.<br>"Generally the lycanthrope communities prefer to keep themselves apart from us, finding it easier to live in the wilderness or muggle areas. Because of this we don't know everything, though in recent years there have been more studies and new information discovered. Lykens are very territorial and usually keep any females close in safety."  
>"Majority of the population treat them with fear and disgust. Many in turn have come to hate wizards due to discrimination and oppression. Some of you may have heard of the group known as the 'Loup Garou'. The group is rumoured to be working for Voldemort and are infecting their victims to create a bigger army." Labor sighed, It was a common known fact that were population was on the rise and most willingly joining Voldemort's ranks. Remus was sheltered at the school but he could just imagine how he would be viewed if his secret ever got out. Just the fact that his friends willingly accepted him was a miracle.Feeling slightly better, Remus wanted to know if being under a spell could cause any problems. However asking could give away his secret so he decided to research and ask Madame Pompfrey later on.<br>As class finished, Remus bolted out, eager to avoid unwanted questions from others. He wasn't completely sure how people would react so he decided to put it off until he could speak to his house and dorm mates first. Unfortunately, despite the two short cuts he took and a back staircase, he still managed to be seen by other people. When he got to the Potions room in the dungeon he found his way blocked by none other than the greasy git Snape along with fellow Slytherins Avery and Mulciber.  
>"Well, well. What do we have here?"<p>


End file.
